Presidency of Hilary Clinton (NichaseWorld)
Hilary Clinton took office on January 20th, 2017, having defeated Senator Ted Cruz of the New Conservative Party and Donald Trump of the Republican Party in the 2016 elections. She took Senator Bernie Sanders as her Vice President. Her first year in office saw attempts at abortion and affirmative action legislature, but was put to a stop when assassinated by an insane Republican, who had been a great supporter of Trump. She had approval ratings of about 40% when she took office and the day of her assassination that number had varied only to 42%. After the assassination, it has gone up to 59% and she has been recognized by her succeeding President Sanders in the naming of Clinton Park in Arkansas. Major Acts Major Legislative Acts Clinton wrote the Clinton Teenage Protection Act, which was blocked by a coalition of New Conservatives and Republicans in the Senate despite a Democratic plurality. The CTPA, or the Clinton Abortion Bill as her opponents deemed it, would have built five thousand new Planned Parenthood buildings in major cities across the country, and increased funding accordingly. She then instituted an executive action days before her assassination, supplying Planned Parenthood with additional money, regardless. Clinton also championed the Glass Ceiling Hammer Act, which would require companies to pay women equal pay with men. This act was still on the floor when she was assassinated, but it still did not pass despite succeeding President Sanders' efforts. Clinton signed a number of minor bills into law as well. Major Foreign Policy Acts Clinton was widely criticized for her lack of action in the Middle East, even after her death. She made no major foreign policy actions, which led to an increase in ISIS power in Syria. Supreme Court Nomination Due to Republican filibuster, Merrick Garland was unable to become President. Clinton followed through on her promise to make Barack Obama a Supreme Court justice, due to splintering of the Republicans following the 2016 Elections. Ruth Bader Ginsburg retired shortly before Clinton was assassinated, and she was in the process of searching for a new Justice on the day of her death. Assassination On January 24th, when Clinton had been president for only a year, a Republican activist and Trump supporter shot Clinton as she was giving a speech with an illegal assault rifle he had obtained from a fellow Trump supporter. He resisted arrest, purportedly shouting "Sick Semper Tyrants! sic" as he was shot to death. This action led to the withdrawal of Donald Trump from politics and the public eye until his death in 2019. Clinton was rushed to a hospital, having been shot in the chest. She was reportedly conscious but delirious, telling her husband Bill Clinton as she lay in the hospital that "The sun was coming down". She died in surgery, which led to investigations over whether she was deliberately killed on the operating table. President Sanders delivered a speech to the US Public that day, saying, "Clinton was a brilliant and driven woman ... it is a great crime that she was taken from this world before her time". On the same day, her husband and former president Bill Clinton said, in a depressed and sobbing state, "She said to me 'Bill, the sun was coming down'. When she died, the sun set for me." Clinton died of suspect circumstance two weeks later, widley considered a suicide. Category:Outdated Articles Category:Politics Category:USA